1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for printing a chit and the like as a printed matter, a printing method employed therein, an information processing apparatus and a control program.
2. Related Background Art
With the rapidly advancing Internet and Web servers (WWW servers) established in large numbers, business transactions are being actively performed on the Web. A host computer used by users, which has a web browser allowing users to both view and input information, enables them to perform business transactions through the web browser.
Such business transactions performed through the web browser requires a web server existing on a network, whereby the web browser and the web server communicate information therebetween over the network. For example, the web server receives information input by a user from the web browser, processes the information, and then returns the processed information to the web browser, while the web browser displays information received from the web server and allows a user to input new information.
In printing processing associated with business transactions, the web server generates print data in accordance with a print instruction from the web browser, and then transmits thereto the generated print data. The web browser directly transfers the print data coming from the web server to a printer, therefore the web browser is free from complicated processing (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-284937).